


Men of honor fanart

by sattleo (mousefly)



Series: My Fanart [1]
Category: Hogan's Heroes (TV 1965)
Genre: Cross-Posted on Pillowfort, Embedded Images, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:40:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23424898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mousefly/pseuds/sattleo
Summary: My fanart of the ongoing Klink/Hogan fic "Men of honor" Based off from chapter 4.
Relationships: Robert Hogan/Wilhelm Klink
Series: My Fanart [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1698796
Comments: 14
Kudos: 16





	Men of honor fanart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Starflight1701](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starflight1701/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Men of honor](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15474966) by [Starflight1701](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starflight1701/pseuds/Starflight1701). 



> Was rereading and suddenly got the urge to draw this particular scene x)
> 
> Also on [pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.social/posts/1192306)
> 
> /// Looking shortly towards the skies – ‘Why me?’ – Hogan was beside him with three long steps and crouched down. “See what I mean?” he asked softly. “You will die out here.”
> 
> “What do you care?” Klink murmured miserably; knowing that Hogan was far too clever and intelligent not to take the chance to make an escape and save his own life and that his hesitation in the moment was a result of his honor. The American officer would leave, of course, and he, Klink, would remain behind. And regrettably Hogan was right about another detail: Even if Klink boasted how strong he was, he knew that in truth he was not.
> 
> “I do care, you fool,” Hogan whispered; making his German counterpart look up at him with widening eyes. “God help me, but I do care about you. I came back for you, just like you did for me. And I think we both did it out of the same reason. They demand us to be enemies, but the truth is: We are not!” Without giving Klink an opportunity to protest, he hauled him up for the third time, bent down again, gripped the older man’s waist with strong hands and threw him over his shoulder; rising in one swift movement and started to walk.
> 
> “Hogan, put me down!” Kink gasped, shocked. Hogan was throwing away his maybe only chance to escape Hochstetter once and for all.
> 
> “No,” the colonel unsubordinated.
> 
> “Dammit, I’m still your commanding offer, so put. Me. Down!” For good measurement he even tried to kick around but quit struggling as the American’s grip tightened.
> 
> “I hear nnnooottthhhinnng,” Hogan parodied Schultz; beginning to smirk as the Oberst sputtered enraged. “And, by the way, how do you want report Hochstetter to Berlin when you can’t even make it back to your office?”
> 
> “Damn, thick-headed, nerve-killing, arrogant, reckless Ami! Always has to have the last word!” Klink grouched.
> 
> “How shall I know that you don’t want to say anything more?” Hogan sounded very innocent and chuckled as a barrage of German curses was the result. God, he loved this bantering with Klink – and it had a beautiful side-effect in this case: Some of the horror in his body and mind was leaving him. With every step he made he felt more like his old, perky self again. \\\\\

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you love this, Starflight1701!
> 
> The only time I allow my fanwork to be reposted is on the original fic.
> 
> !!!
> 
> After I finished drawing it I then realized that Klink didn't wore Hogan's outfit until later so my mistake, might fix it later <3


End file.
